Modern tabletting machines are suitable for pressing tablets of a great variety of types and shapes. After one batch or a plurality of batches of tablets have been manufactured, the press molds must be removed for cleaning and subsequently mounted. Disassembly is also necessary when the machine is retrofitted from one tablet format to another tablet format. To do so, the punches and dies must be replaced. Tabletting machines, in which the dies are fixed and locked or can be detached by means of die screws, which are screwed into the die table from the outside, have been known. As many die screws are needed as there are dies. The die screws are conical at the front end and engage circumferential grooves of the dies with the conical end during screwing in for fixing the dies. Every individual die screw must be removed manually one after the other at the time of replacement in order to remove the dies of the old batch. After removal of the old dies and insertion of the new dies, all die screws must again be tightened one by one manually for fixing and locking. This time-consuming process of die replacement is unsatisfactory especially in the case of smaller batches, because the time requirement for replacing the dies means machine downtime. However, high operating times should be reached precisely with modern machines, which have a considerable investment value.